Electro-optical modulation devices, such as Mach-Zehnder interferometers (MZI) may often be used to modulate optical signals at high-speed data transmission. Fabrication of the electro-optical modulation devices may introduce variations in the optical components, including dimensions of optical structures, laser characteristics, physical lengths of the arms of the electro-optical modulation devices, and the like. Furthermore, during operation, e.g., data transmission, additional variations may be introduced, which may negatively affect quality of data transmission.